She Said, She Said
by xGolden.Slumbersx
Summary: The past can resurface at any moment. The past just happened to walk into Gil's life, when he least expected. Now the woman who stole his heart long ago, puts him through one hell of an adventure. GrissomxOC.
1. Love Me Do

**Nothing belongs to me, simply having a good ol' time with the lovely characters of CSI. (My OC belongs to me, though.)**

**Title of chapter and story are names of Beatles songs.**

**Please review. Feel free to point out my mistakes, but do not be a jerk about it. I am new to the CSI series, so I will not take offence to being told that certain facts and such are incorrect.**

**A/N: I ****do not**** need crazy character shippers hating on my fanfiction. If you don't like my OC and Grissom pairing, then don't read it. I am merely expressing my love for the interesting Dr. Grissom. (In my opinion, he's quite attractive and I'd sure love to have a swing or two at him. This fanfiction is loosely based off a steamy CSI dream I had.)**

_How could you ever let me go?_ Oh, how memories can rattle your seemingly forgotten heart. Just when you thought you were completely over that one person, the smallest thing can set off a train of memories. Dr. Gilbert Grissom winced slightly, remembering his first real love; the one that ran away with his heart as a grisly souvenir. He'd never spoken about the heart thief, not even to Catherine; the one human being who knew almost everything about him. Some secrets were best kept to your lonesome.

The trigger of pain and memories was the catchy Beatles tune "Love Me Do", playing on the radio. _Her beloved band. When everyone was else was caught up the 80s, she was happily preoccupied with the 60s. _He thought sourly, turning off the radio. Though the truck was silent, minus the purr of the engine, McCartney/Lennon's voice still echoed through his mind: _"Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true, so pleaasssee love me do."_

It's been nearly 21 years since he last saw her. It was a normal night for them: he helped her study, they talked for what seemed endlessly, and followed by what she described to be "mind blowing sex". He always was amused by her description of intercourse. Sex usually tends to be good, no matter who you got "jiggy with"; but adoration and respect for a person make it all the more enjoyable.

His thoughts drifted back to the late summer of 1982, to the first encounter he had with the heart thief. She was a college freshman at the young age of 20: long auburn hippy-like hair, inquisitive green hues, broad shoulders, but slim figure. She approached him while he was glued to a rather large encyclopedia (He couldn't remember what it was about or the title); he remained oblivious to the world around him.

"Can you help me?" She inquired, tapping his right shoulder.

His dark blue beauties met her bright green hues. There was neither spark nor none of that "love at first sight" hullabaloo, just two dangerously curious individuals eye locked.

"What do you need help with?"

"I can't seem to find the classroom, I'm supposed to be at," She paused, putting a map of Chicago University out in front of Gil. "Despite what the stereotype may be, I'm terrible with maps or any kind of direction for that matter." She smiled confidently, moving a lengthy strand of auburn behind her ear.

He glanced down at the map, then back up at the lost freshman. "What class are you supposed to be attending?"

"Well, it's a class about forensics. My dream is to become a CSI." She stated, pride practically radiating from her every pore.

He smiled at her youthful enthusiasm, finally standing up from the uncomfortable library chair. "I'm attending the same class. So, to put an end to you being lost on campus, I'll escort you. I'm Gil Grissom." He extended a hand; she gave a firm grasp and shake.

"Nice to meet you, Double G. Perhaps, I'll tell you my name once I'm sure you aren't a homocidal psychopath with an odd foot fetish." She laughed, heading toward the library exit.

"Interesting introduction tactic she has." He mumbled, followed by a soft laugh.

He collected his book and her map, joining her outside of the library. They talked to whole way to the class. First, they spoke about Forensics; he explained to her how far along he was in his schooling; a little less than three more years and he'd be a qualified CSI. In a fit of playful (could be viewed as immature in the eyes of some people) jealousy, she stuck out her tongue and called him a "lucky old shmuck." He retorted with a shake of his head and an eye roll, but was none the less amused by her playful enthusiasm.

His flash back came to an abrupt end by the sound of a angry honking car horn. Due to his meddling in the past and in bittersweet memories he ended up rear-ending a car in front of him. Never frolic off into blissful memory land on very few hours of sleep and at 5:00 in the morning. He groaned, placing a hand to his forehead; this was going to be a long day.

He got out his truck, starting to head toward the other car. As the owner of the car exited her vehicle, he began to laugh; it was Catherine. He meet her halfway in-between the damaged vehicles, receiving a swift punch to the shoulder. He pretended to be hurt and offended, by bringing a hand to his shoulder and mumbling a quiet "Ow."

"Good going, Grissom! Look at my car's rear end. Its totally wreck, and you are laughing it up." Her gaze said she was pissed beyond belief, but the corners of her mouth said otherwise.

"No need for a triple G-alliteration so early in the morning, Willows." He snickered, observing the damage of the two vehicles. The damage was quite minimal; just a small dent on the nose of his truck, likewise for the butt of her car. If vanity of cars of important to someone, then a trip to the auto-repair shop would fix it right up.

"I kind of like the dent on my truck. Makes it look like it's been around the block a few times." He chuckled, heading back to his truck.

Catherine rolled her eyes, expecting such a response to come from the notorious Grissom. Despite, his care-free attitude to the whole situation, she was going to fix her car's poor bottom. She yelled a "good bye and see ya at work" to Grissom, as he drove past her.

The rest of Grissom's vehicular journey was thought-free; lucky for him and the other drivers on the road. Gil said his morning greetings to the various people in the hallways leading to his office. He flipped on his office light, making his way over to his desk. He turned on his laptop, plopping down in his desk. As he waited for the technology to power on, a knock sounded. He adverted his gaze to the door, saying "Come in."

Catherine came in, giving him a mock glare. Though, Gil totally ignored it; his attention lay on the auburn woman who was trailing behind Catherine. His dark blue beauties flooded with memories, as he locked with that same pair of inquisitive, deep green hues belonging to Olivia Everheart, The Heart Thief.


	2. Carry That Weight

**I own nothing! Well, only Olivia.**

**Title of chapter is the name of a Beatles song.**

**Please review. Give me pointers, show me my mistakes (Don't be a jerk about it), or give me advice to which you think I can improve my writing.**

**A/N: If you are some crazy shipper who is only going to hate on my fanfic, don't bother with reading it. Your opinion of my story and/or characters will not matter to me. Just bugger off and read what appeals to you. I will continue to express myself no matter what you have to say.**

Gil was eye-locked with the past and all its baggage. An Albert Einstein quote came to mind: _The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion. _He pushed the quote away, standing up from his desk. He swallowed hard, "Olivia." Awestruck by the beauty she still had. Her auburn hair was lighter now, shorter as well. Her face was etched with laugh lines now, but they just made her all the more beautiful.

Olivia arched a brow, slightly cocking her head to the side. "Have we met before?" Confusion shone bright in her oval emeralds.

Those four words were worse than a sharp hit to the chest. How could she forget everything they have shared? Surely her mind wasn't that bad, she was barely 40 years old. He still remembered their year together, almost vividly and he was 7 years her senior.

"We met back in 1982. We went to school together." He said, becoming slightly irritated.

The confusion was swept off her face, being replaced by a look that resembled being sorrowful or maybe even ashamed. "I'm sorry. Back in the summer of '83 I was in a near fatal car crash. I ended up smashing my head against the steering wheel which caused almost a 1 month of amnesia. Most of my memory is back now, but I can't remember that last year and a half leading up to the crash." She adverted her gaze to the floor; for some reason he couldn't stare at his deep blue beauties anymore. They were swimming with shock and irritation.

_Go figure. _Gil thought, suddenly feelings very stressed and tired. The day had barely begun and was already drowning in the anxiety. He slowing brought his bottom back to his chair, placing his elbows on his desk, while rubbing his forehead. Olivia mumbled another apology, slipping out of the room. Catherine stood awestruck, _what the hell was going on? _She thought, sitting down in a chair in front of Gil's desk.

"Gil, what was that all about?" She asked, he brought his hands away from his throbbing forehead. "I want to know how you know Olivia, Gil. You looked like you were going to keel over just at the sight of her." She demanded, her eyes were locked on Gil's face.

Grissom groaned, looking at his office door. _Maybe I can escape interrogation if I get out of here quick enough? _He thought, immediately dismissing the thought. Catherine would be out of her chair and have him in a choke hold as soon as he stood up. He sighed, knowing there was no escape when she was in "predatory questionnaire" mode.

"If I must delve into this psychiatrist/patient session, then so be it." He rolled his eyes, getting a serious glare from Cath.

"I met Olivia Everheart back in 1982 at Chicago University. Our friendship was instantaneous. The friendship soon blossomed into a teacher/mentor status. I showed her the ropes of forensics, helped her study, while she amused me to no end with her quirky antics; such as jokes, surprises, stories, or just what she said and did in day to day life. Though she had the tendency to act childish and lead people into believing she was an immature dimwit, she was the exact opposite once you got to know her. Her intelligence, creativity, humor, and other various unique characteristics shown through as our time together prolonged. She wasn't like anybody I've ever met, to put it simply." He paused, feeling like he was stuck in a sappy romance novel. Catherine's eyes let him know she wanted all the details.

"Eventually, she began to interest me romantically. I asked her out in early December to dinner, but she had declined me. It took me by surprise, actually. But, despite my rejection I kept on asking her out on dates, she declined them all; until she received my seventh invitation. She told me that she was testing my patience and to see how badly I wanted to take her out. We went out on a few more various dates. By February, we exchanged "I Love Yous" and that's when we officially began dating. We were almost never seen without the other. If we weren't out around the city, we were on campus somewhere, we were practically glued to the hip. Then, out of the blue she left. She put "I'm sorry" on a note, left it on the night stand and I haven't seen her till now." He exhaled sharply, finally, he was finished explaining his past.

Catherine took her eyes off him. _No wonder you never told anybody about her. You just wanted all the pain to be washed down the drain. And here I am trying to yank it back out. _Willows thought, standing up from her seat.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said with a half smile.

Just was she opened her mouth to speak again, Captain Brass entered the office. He motioned to her that he needed to talk with Gil, alone. She grumbled a "See ya later" and out the door she went. Brass closed the door behind Catherine, then sat down in the chair in front of Gil's desk. Gil gave him a "what the hell do you need" look, becoming annoyed with all the interruptions this morning has produced.

"Don't give me that look Gil. I have some important news on how this week is going to work. A sister police department has been exposed to bio hazardous chemicals and their whole station is out of commission for at least a week. While the hazmat team cleans up their station, their CSI's and officers are stuck with us for awhile.

This means, we all have to at least pretend to like one another. All you CSIs will temporarily be placed with different partners; irregardless if you or any of the others like it. Got it Grissom?" He gave Gil a stern glare.

"You and Olivia Everheart will handle the harder cases, since you are both supervisors of your own department." Gil opened his mouth to retort, but Brass held up a hand.

"Chief Erickson and I are not taking any bull shit from anyone. You will all work and deal with each other peacefully. If any sort of violence or very heated arguments break out, whoever started it is being sent home without pay." Brass said with all seriousness.

Grissom put his hands up in mock submission, no arguments to be commenced for the next week, fine by him. Brass uttered a goodbye, exiting Grissom's office. Grissom exhaled, getting up from his chair. He exited his office, hearing yelling coming from down the hall. He arched his brows, going to the source of the ruckus. Olivia was arguing with what he assumed was her chief. After a few more harsh words, she stormed out, and then was tailed by Grissom.

"I'm assuming you aren't too thrilled about the current predicament you are in either." He said, as she sat down on a waiting room bench.

She exhaled sharply, looking up at Grissom, she shook her head. "I have a problem with have such ridiculous unwanted surprises sprung on me like that. I was told to report here with at 6:00, and I came to learn that my office and everything else in my office, has to be thrown away and yadda yadda." She repeated her sigh, rubbing her temples.

"I'm Gil Grissom, your new partner." He said with a half smile, extending a hand.

Her smile was small, but was there none the less. She gave his hand a firm shake, that was much like the one when they first met. _Just like starting over. _"So be it, Double G." Her smile widened, seeing the nickname appropriate for him.

He felt an odd, warm flutter in his chest; Double G was the nickname he was dubbed with by her all those years ago. Perhaps, her memories of them would be back sooner, rather than later.


	3. Chains

**I don't own CSI! (Though I wish I did.) Olivia is mine.**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and keep me inspired.**

**Chains is a title of a Beatles song. Lyrics to Chains belongs to the Beatles.  
(I think I have an obsession.)**

**A/N: *evil laughter* This chapter will make your jaw drop! Bwahaha. Enjoy~  
P.S: I keep forgetting to say this: My fanifc takes places in 2003.**

The drive to the crime scene that Grissom and Everheart were assigned to brought more memories back to Grissom's mind. Currently, she was in the passenger seat, lowly singing a Beatles tune, which he knew that be stuck in his head for awhile: "_Chains. My baby's got me locked up in chains and they ain't the kind you can see. Whooaaa, these chains of love got a hold on me." _She used to sing that song quite a lot when they went out on their outings and such; but here she was now, singing it from memory, having no clue what that song once resembled. Without his knowledge, the reminiscing brought a small, but visible smile to his scruffy appearance. Olivia saw the curve playing on the corners of his mouth, arching her brows.

"Something must be amusing you. You're smiling." She smiled, bringing her undivided attention to the man next to her.

He quickly glanced at her, the smile melting off his face. "Just thinking is all, lost in thought and whatnot." He gave a petty excuse, hoping she would just drop it.

Olivia scoffed, obviously not satisfied with Gil's answer. She shook her head slightly, bringing her gaze out her window. She watched the trees and suburban houses whiz by; smiling wider as she watched small children getting on their school bus. After the bus left, she brought her gaze ahead of herself, suddenly furrowing her brow. This whole situation seemed awfully familiar, which was causing her slight irritation.

"Damn Déjà vu." She mumbled, not even aware she had muttered a breath.

"Did you say something?" He questioned, not taking his eyes off the road.

She brought her gaze to Gil, her brow was still furrowed. "Have you ever been in a situation or an event that seems familiar?" She paused, unsure of her description. "No, no. Scratch that last statement. Have you ever felt you've relived or been in the same situation before?' She nodded, now satisfied with her description. "You know, the French term: Déjà vu?" She clarified, waiting for a response.

Gil nodded, giving her a glance with his peripheral vision."Events tend to repeat themselves. Being creatures of habit we go back to things that create comfort, therefore causing repetition in our daily lives." He explained, falling back into that student/teacher relation they once had.

Olivia sighed, giving him a glare. "I know that, smartass. I mean this whole situation seems familiar! Especially you." Her voice trailed off somewhat as she said the last two words.

Gil furrowed his brow. He heard the last few words spoken loud and clear. "Olivia, what to mean exactly?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it. I know you say we've met before, but I have this odd, yet sweet sensation in the pit of my stomach. Ahh, just never mind. It's too hard to explain." She waved her hand, dismissing the thought.

Olivia massaged her temples; all the stress of the day was beginning to drown her as well. She pulled Tylenol from her bag and took two.

"You still get migraines?" Gil asked, surprising himself with the question.

"Yeah, I've had them sin-" She stopped mid sentence, looking at him in bewilderment.

"Since you were fifteen." He finished her sentence.

"How well did we know each other?" Olivia asked, feeling a misplaced urge to reach out and touch him. She silently scolded herself, placing her hands into her coat pockets.

Gil exhaled sharply, looking over at her; his piercing blue eyes were swimming with confusion and stress. "Well enough."

They both fell into the silence of the ride, keeping their gazes locked ahead of them. They arrived at the crime scene around 7:30 a.m, just as the winter sun was fully over the horizon. This crime brought them to a park almost a half hour from Grissom's station. The park was fairly large, at least the size of two football fields, length and width wise. They walked from the parking lot, to a small bathroom, where to crime was committed. The walk wasn't meant to be treacherous, but Olivia nearly tripped over an animal made hole in the ground; Grissom caught her by the arm, saving her from a face full of mud. Olivia gave Grissom a wide eyed thank you, and then headed to the men's restroom.

The crime was worse than anticipated. Olivia and Gil had just walked into a slaughterhouse. Blood spatter covered the stalls, all four walls, the sinks and even the ceiling. Olivia used a hand to hold back a gasp as her eyes rested on the two slain victims; two young boys, no older than ten, lying in a pool of one another's blood. Olivia closed her eyes tightly, turning away from the two slain children. Gil entered after her, seeing the mayhem thrown before them. He looked to Olivia; he gently grasped her by her forearm pulling her toward the exit.

"You need air." He said, heavily exhaling. "I can process the scene by myself. I don't need you working it if you don't feel comfortable about the whole situation." He explained, turning to go back into the slaughter room.

"I'll be fine in a few moments. I just have to get over the initial shock. The crime involving kids always get to me." She took in a few gulps of air, releasing them, and finally opening her eyes. She followed Grissom back into the bloody bathroom. "See, good as new." She smiled weakly, kneeling next to the taller of the two children. Grissom gave her a worried expression, kneeling over the other child.

"The officers and CSIs that react like you just did, usually have kids. Do you have children?" Gil asked, opening up his crime kit.

"Yes I do, a 19, almost 20 year old son. He's the only thing that keeps me sane anymore." She smiled warmly. Closely examining the task in front of her, but keeping her thoughts distracted by her son. "He's such a smart boy. He even has the audacity to out-smart me when push comes to shove. But aside from being intelligent, he is also the strangest. He has an odd fascination with bugs." She laughed softly, pulling a fiber off the victim, placing it in an envelope.

Gil looked up from the body at the mention of bugs; his curiosity has been flipped on like a light switch. "What's his major in college?"

"He wants to be entomologist, but he has chosen to be a pathologist. With Rodger it's always been about examining the dead or the creepy critters that revolve around the dead." She shook her head, thinking about her son's odd antics. She could go on about talking about her son to Grissom, but she didn't want to be overly talkative.

They remained quiet for a little while, now beginning to check the sinks and stalls for finger prints. "When was your son born?" Gil asked, dusting the third stall door.

"6 months after my accident. February 11th, 1984." She nodded, dusting off the fourth sink. "Doctor's said it was a miracle he survived. Despite from dyslexia, he has always been the smartest boy in his class." She picked a print off the base of the fourth sink, smiling triumphantly. "Not as smart and sneaky as you thought, you murdering bastard." She said, mostly to herself.

Olivia looked to Grissom, who had gone slightly pale. She arched her brows in worry. "You okay, Grissom?"

"I'm fine. Just the crime is finally starting to get to me." He lied.

_Having her son six months after her accident would indicate he was conceived sometime in June of '83._ He stopped his thought process for a moment, stunned by what his conclusion was. _June was when we finally became intimate…_ His thoughts trailed off, swallowing hard; remembering her complaining of morning sickness back in July of '83. She complained for weeks. _Why didn't I see it back then? She was pregnant! And you call yourself an observant scientist…_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. He's had a son for twenty years and never had a damn clue.


	4. Mind Games

**I don't own CSI. I only own Olivia.**

**Please review, review, and review! Reviews make me ecstatic and keep me motivated.**

**Mind Games is the title of a John Lennon song.**

**A/N: *dramatic music* There is so much shit piling up on Grissom's plate. What's a Bug Man to do?**

Grissom and Everheart finished processing the crime scene around 10:15 A.M. They loaded the evidence in the station's SUV, finally getting the hell out of there. The ride back was quiet for the most part, until Grissom has a question pop into his mind.

"What college is Rodger enrolled in?" Gil inquired, breaking the silence.

"University of Chicago. He's always wanted to go my alma mater." She explained, suddenly realizing she couldn't even remember her first year and a half of college. _How time flies._

"When did you return back to UC?"

"Sometime after '85. I stayed home with Rodger his first two years of life. After that, I had to return back to schooling. I couldn't bear not becoming a CSI." She paused, stealing a glance at Grissom. "Lucky for me I never forgot that I wanted to be a CSI." Olivia laughed nervously at just the thought of not being a crime scene investigator. She couldn't imagine a life without all her puzzles or the crimes she helped solved.

_Puzzles._ A memory came out of the blue; she remembered meeting Gilbert in the library at UC! He had his head stuck in a book, with his "eager for knowledge" look plastered to his face.

"You!" Her emeralds were ablaze with fulfillment. "I remember asking you to help me find the forensics classroom!" She smiled widely.

_Finally! After twenty years of not being able to remember, it's beginning to come back._ She thought, keeping her gaze on Gil. He glanced at her; his eyes wide with surprise. He truly didn't believe any of her memories would be returning after being dormant for so long. Perhaps, with her being exposed to so many things in her past, her brain is finally allowing her to view all the lost memories. _Maybe I'll have answers sooner, rather than later._ Gil thought, returning his eyes to the road.

"That's a start. Perhaps, before you know it, you'll be able to fill the missing gap in your life." He said. _And, tell me why the hell you left. _He added silently.

It was silent again, but it wasn't as awkward as it was moments before. Olivia pondered, stumbling upon something. "Well, that explains why I'm so comfortable opening up to you. I'm never this comfortable around strangers." She nodded to reassure herself. "Grissom, were we close friends?"

"Yes. You were a lost freshman; I helped you get used to campus and helped you with your studies, "He paused, remembering her independence. "Well, when you wanted the help, which wasn't often." He gave her a crooked smile.

Despite the current case in her lap, Olivia was actually somewhat content with the present events. Her lost memories were finally able to escape from the door that's kept them locked away for so long. She knew Grissom was the key to unlocking all these memories; thought she would be totally unprepared for the truth and love laying within them, when they were finally presented to her.

* * *

As Gil and Olivia were unloading their evidence, a voice sounded from behind them.

"Mom!" Rodger exclaimed, nearly knocking Olivia to the ground with powerful hug.

"Rodger! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming next week!" She wheezed, trying to wiggle out from her offspring's tight grasp.

"I wanted to surprise you, by coming this week. I couldn't wait for you to come home, so I decided to give you a quick visit at work." He chuckled, finally releasing his mother.

Grissom watched mother and son, interact. The boy is where his current observation lay: Rodger stood 5'10, somewhat curly dark brown hair, fairly broad shoulders; an exact replica of Grissom just, about 25 years younger and with his mother's inquisitive green eyes. Rodger felt eyes on the back of his head, and turned to face Grissom. Rodger furrowed his brow; he felt like he was staring into a mirror that added about 25 years to your age.

"Oh Rodger, this is Gil Grissom, my temporary partner." She introduced them, noticing how much they looked alike.

Her smile dropped; everything starting to come together: her son was twenty years old, she met Gil twenty years ago. She hadn't the slightest clue to who Rodger's real father was, and here Gil stood; a man who looked exactly like her son. She swallowed hard. _Were we lovers? Could he be Rodger's…?_ She stopped herself right there. _Nope, nope! There you go jumping to conclusions again. If you are going to assuming something, you need proof._ She mentally nodded, pushing away her thoughts. She looked to Gil and Rodger, they were talking about bugs. _Another similarity they share._ The thought came out of nowhere, she dismissed it.

"Olivia, you okay over there?" Gil asked, seeing some of the color from her face was gone.

"I'm fine!" She assured him, with a curt nod, getting more evidence out of the SUV.

"If you say so. Well, Rodger is going to come inside for a little while. He's going to take a look around my office to look at the various specimens I have stored there." He smiled, picking up his evidence and heading inside; Rodger at his heels.

Olivia groaned, closing the back of the SUV. She followed a few feet behind them, but she went into the lab, while they went to Grissom's office. Grissom flipped on his office light, and head a squeak come from Rodger.

"This is absolutely fantastic!" Rodger exclaimed, grabbing the nearest jar, practically gluing his eyes to the glass.

Gil chuckled. "Just promise me one thing, don't remove anything from the jars. Despite what we may find interesting, others may scream and kill the poor thing."

"No problem. I'd never trash or put another man's treasure in harm's way." He shook his head, still fascinated by what dwelled in the jar.

"Have you ever been to a bug museum?" Gil questioned.

Rodger finally removed his gaze from the insect, placing it back on the shelf. "Unfortunately, no. I just haven't really been able to bring myself to going by myself. It would be more enjoyable to share the experience with someone, but Moms too busy. I know she'd go with me, even though she terrified of anything creepy or crawly." He gave a small laugh. "And as for Spencer, he thinks all my hobbies are eerie, idiotic or childish." Rodger strangely felt comfortable opening up to the Bug Man; one fanatic to another.

"Who's Spencer?" Gil asked, feeling dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh. He's my stepfather. Mom married him when I was around six. I never was able to develop a good father son bond." Rodger shrugged, bringing his attention to another specimen. "Cops never understand scientists." Rodger muttered, completely captivated.

"Have fun, kiddo." Gil wished him farewell, exiting his office to help Olivia in the lab.

Gilbert's life has drastically changed in all in one morning: the one woman who he couldn't get over was back in his life but happens to be married with a bad memory, he is 99.9% sure that Rodger is his son, and he has one helluva crime case to solve. Grissom's first order busy was to solve the case, then get bulletproof evidence that Rodger is his offspring, and somehow get answers to questions he's been pondering for twenty years.

**P.S: Psst! I could use some ideas for how to move the plot along. Writer's block springs on me at the worst of times.**


	5. Under Pressure

**I don't own CSI. *insert crying noises here* (Olivia is mine!)**

**Please keep the reviews coming! Every writer needs some sort of praise/pointers to keep the ball rolling.**

**Under Pressure is the title of a Queen song.**

**A/N: "Real mature, five year old!"  
****(Read and you'll find out what I'm talking about!)**

"You sure have an interesting son." Gil chuckled, entering the lab. "He was like a kid on Christmas morning, in there." He pulled on gloves, coming to Olivia's side.

"Put him in a room filled with anything that interests him, he forgets that he's nearly twenty years old." She laughed, looking into the microscope.

She brought her gaze away from the microscope, to Gil. He arched a brow, she furrowed her brow. "How can you people work without any music?" She asked. "Geez. I can't get work done without hearing John Lennon or one of my 80s tunes." She complained.

Gil smiled, moving to the microscope. He recalled having this conversation multiple times with her, especially while they were studying.

"_How can you sit in silence and study?" She distastefully asked, twisting her features. _

"_According to all the studies, you are supposed to study in silence. To eliminate all distractions." He retorted, knowing she would begin to tirade._

"_Screw what the studies say. I need my music to comprehend what the hell I'm supposed to be learning." She scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him._

_He lowered the book from his face, giving her a disinterested look; this pissed her off more than anything and he knew it. She rolled her eyes, turning on her record player containing The Beatles "A Hard Day's Night" album. The track that he believed to be her favorite was "I Should Have Known Better." She would contently lay a few feet away from him and happily read, learn, and study as long as she had her music._

To this day, this hasn't changed. He looked behind and noticed she managed to find a radio with a CD player installed within it. "Where did you find that?"

"I brought it in with me, just in case you people didn't listen to music." She plugged in the compact disc player, placing a CD in it.

He was expecting to hear a Lennon or McCartney tune, but instead the sounds of the 80s filled the lab; Heart's CD "Bad Animals".

"Much better." Olivia smiled, humming softly to "Who Will You Run To".

They worked without speaking for hours. They were running here, there and everywhere, but they were no closer to catching the killer of the two boys. The prints they processes so far belonged to cleaning staff(Who were all ruled out as suspects.), they were waiting for the coroner's report to be finished. Nick entered the lab as Gil and Olivia were fussing over the microscope.

"C'mon Gil! I need to look at this fiber." She groaned, glaring at him.

"Why can't you use the other one?" Gil asked, bringing his gaze to meet Olivia's.

"Because, I tried using the other one, one of the lenses is cracked."

"Well you can wait patiently, I'm almost finished!"

"You've been attached to that microscope for almost 10 minutes! I need to look at this hair I collected!" Olivia growled, standing inches away Gil's face; her eyes shining with a wildfire of determination.

Gil laughed, hard. It was so easy to anger her, and old habits die hard; even if these series of events haven't been repeated for several years, we fall back into what we are most comfortable with. (According to the shrinks, at least.) Nick stood in the doorway, flabbergasted. Never had Nick seen Gil act like this; so carefree, it was funny. Nick smiled, enjoying the thought of his supervisor enjoying himself in other ways besides reading, bugs, and roller coasters.

"Double G, I'm going to wipe that grin off your face so hard you won't be able to see straight for a week." She grumbled; unknowing that they had fallen back into a routine established years ago.

"You wouldn't do that to me, "Gil alleged with, suddenly remembering when she decked a guy for copping a feel. Handsy was in the hospital for three days. "Fine, here." He moved out of the way, she took his place instantly. He watched her for a moment; the way she fell straight into work reminded him of himself.

"You were always able to get your way." He muttered to himself, his beeper going off. He was being summoned by Dr. Robbins.

"Olivia, the autopsies have been preformed, let's go." Gil said, finally noticing Nick standing in the doorway. "Nick, can I help you?"

"I needed your opinion on something, but you two can go down to the morgue, I'll ask Catherine instead." Nick smiled, heading down the hallway.

Gil shrugged, heading down to the morgue. They entered the morgue, with their scrubs and gloves on. "What do you have for us, doc?" Gil greeted the medical examiner, coming to the table Dr. Robbins was stationed at.

Dr. Robbins looked up, expecting to see Grissom followed by Catherine, but found Olivia instead. "Oh. Who is this?" Al asked, not giving Gil any answers until his were answered.

"This is Olivia Everheart, she been assigned as my new partner. Something went wrong and whatnot, but here we are, so give us the goods." Gil rushed along, eager to find some answers about these two boys.

"Well, these boys didn't have a painless ending as I hoped." He started, looked down sadly at the two victims. "I can tell you that they were brothers, twins to be exact. I sent up a blood analyses to Greg, and he confirmed it. The boys had their throats slash, obviously, but they cuts were shallow, whoever killed them intended for these boys to drown in their own blood." His voice was grim, but he continued.

"Unfortunately, I found evidence that they were sexual assaulted and have been for awhile. I found bruises, that weren't fresh, as well as tearing." He informed them. "Other than that, I don't have much to tell you. Other than you are looking for a sick bastard who gets off on killing kids." He sighed, bringing the sheet back over their grey faces. Grissom frowned, looking to his right; Olivia was already out of the morgue. He discarded his scrubs and gloves, exiting the morgue.

Olivia was on the floor next to the door of the morgue, resting her head on the knuckles on her right hand. No matter how hard she tried, kid cases always got to her. She always imagined Rodger on one of those slabs. A hand entered her field of vision; she brought her arm down, looking up at Gil.

"I can't ever cope well with these kid cases. I always end up thinking what if Rodger ended up on a slab far before his time?" She shook her head, taking the hand in front of her.

She murmured a thanks, heading toward the elevator. She felt absolutely pathetic. She's been a CSI for almost 15 years, and still let cases render her weak at the knees. Before she got to the elevator, Gil cut her off from the buttons.

"If you are scolding yourself for caring about children, you need to stop. If you feel the need to mourn over those kids, then so be it. Don't ever stop your natural coping process." He gazed down at her; his blue eyes were absolutely breath taking in the low lighting.

She felt a knot in her chest; she couldn't seem to catch her breath. _How could I ever forget those eyes?_ She thought, taking a step back away from Gil. Never, not once has she thought about another man, she was in a good marriage. But, this man in front of her was mysterious, intelligent, interesting, funny, and could be the father of her son. She swallowed hard; for the first time in her life she would have to deal with temptation brought on from an outside force.


	6. I'm Only Sleeping

**I do not own CSI. I only own Olivia and Rodger.**

**Please review(Praise and pointers are always nice.)! They make me smile and actually make my day!**

**I'm Only Sleeping is the title of a Beatles song.**

Olivia managed to escape Gil's soul-freezing gaze hours ago, now she lay asleep in the lab. She used her folded arms as a makeshift yet comfortable pillow. Her sleep was deep and dreamless, like most of her short cat naps were. She told herself forty-five minutes was all she needed, but she's been out for at least an hour and fifteen minutes.

Gil looked down at his watch, 2:45 A.M. The last time he spoke to Olivia was at approximately two and a half hours ago, and he truthfully had no idea where she's been since. He got up from his desk, heading down the hallway to obtain caffeine from the coffee machine. After his coffee brewed, he headed to the lab; his first educated guess at where to look for the misplaced CSI.

He peaked in, it was pitch black. _She's definitely sleeping._ He thought, propping the door open, then over to Olivia's side. He gave her a small nudge; no movement.

"C'mon Olivia, you need to go home and get some rest." He said softly, giving her another nudge.

After a few more gentle words of encouragement and nudges, she finally stirred. She mumbled incoherently, looking around sleepily. She yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" She asked, still groggy.

"It's almost 3 A.M. You need to go home and get an appropriate amount of sleep on a suitable place of rest." He said sternly, moving back toward the door the flip the light on.

"Dammit, Gil! You just nuked my eyes!" She groaned, giving him a disgruntled but oddly humorous look.

She got down from the stool, her back started to hurt. She swore under her breath, yawning and stretching again. "I need coffee. Where's the coffee machine around here?" She asked, refusing to go home, despite how exhausted she was.

"It's down a hall, down another hall, but if you are in a really long hallway, you've gone too far." He grinned coyly.

"Gil," Olivia started. "Unless you want to be the next one on a slab downstairs, you will tell me where the coffee machine is." She growled in utter seriousness. She wasn't one to be pissed with without caffeine in her body or who does not have enough R.E.M.

"Olivia," He gave her a stern glare. "You need to get some sleep. You need at the minimum of at least 6 hours. You need sleep to do your job correctly."

"You are about to pull a double shift without sleep? Nope, not going to fly, Double G. I'll go home, when you go home. Until then, I'm working this case." She stood her ground, and wasn't leaving it anytime soon.

Gil sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. But if you fall asleep again I will start hauling ass." He gave her a defiant stare, letting her know he meant it.

Gil and Olivia worked separated for the next few hours. Gil had things to do in his office, while Olivia stayed confined to the lab. Olivia had finally compiled a list of suspects they could go question in a few hours. With the list in hand, Olivia entered Gil's office. He has fallen asleep in the same fashion she had. She laughed softly, placing the list on his desk. She murmured "Sweet dreams", stopping at the door to watch him at peace, just for a quick moment. _What did you mean to me at one point and time?_

Olivia finally went home to give into the temptation of slumber. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she just slept on the couch. She slept through her husband getting ready for work and even Rodger making a loud ruckus while he was cooking himself breakfast. Though, she did awake when her phone began to ring. She groaned, reaching out to the table to grab her phone. "Everheart," she mumbled into the phone.

"Glad to see you finally went home." Gil greeted.

"Even though you didn't," She retorted, sitting up from the couch. "I hope your desk was comfortable." She rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen to begin to make coffee.

"Desk sleep is the best sleep." He said. "When are you coming back in? I'm ready to go round up these suspects."

"Don't get your panties in a bundle! I'll be in within the hour. Unlike you, I would like to shower and have breakfast in my own home." The coffee maker had begun to make its repetitious clicking noise.

"How about I just come on the way to round up suspects? I don't appreciate to idea of sitting around doing nothing." He complained.

"Fine, fine. Mr. Impaitence." She laughed lightly, giving him her address.

After the phone call she drank a cup of coffee, followed by a bowl of cereal (that may have been stale but her tongue was burnt from the coffee, so she wasn't quite sure.), cleaned Rodger's mess and finally hopped into the shower.

Olivia forgot all the problems that have arisen in the past twenty-four hours, letting all her problems wash down the drain of an abnormally long shower. She finally exited the shower, wrapping a bright lime green towel around herself. She brushed her teeth, exiting the bathroom, and ascended up the stairs to get dressed, but first to scold Rodger for leaving such a huge mess in the kitchen. Just as she was reaching for the handle on Rodger's door, it opened.

Instead of Rodger exiting, it was Gil followed by Rodger. She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand from embarrassment. Under her hand she felt her face flush. "Gil! I uh, " She stammered, moving her hand to her exposed shoulder. "Umm, I uhh" Fumbling for words. "Ah jesus Christ! What are you doing here?" She finally managed.

Gil chuckled, moving a little to let Rodger escape the awkward scene. "I'm here to get you, so we can go start questioning our suspects, remember?" He arched his brows, noticing she was attempting to cover a tattoo on her shoulder. "Nice tattoo." He smirked, walking down the stairs.

Olivia attempted to burn holes in the back of Gil's head with a death glare, but eventually turned to go into her bedroom. She dressed into a dark blue blouse, black slacks, and a pair of dress boots. She quickly ascended downstairs, going straight into the kitchen where she expected Gil and Rodger to be, but her assumption was wrong. She shrugged, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"You ready?" Gil asked, causing her to spill some of her coffee.

"Jesus, Mary and Jojo the carpenter!" She yelped, turning around rapidly.

"Interesting comeback. I didn't mean to startle you, but that plan didnt work." He said with a small smile. "May I?" He pointed to the coffee maker.

"You don't even have to ask." She mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table with her mug.

Gil poured himself a cup, then wiping up the mess he caused. He sat to her left. "I really didn't mean to startle you." He said again, not clarifying for which time.

"Its fine, Gil. Rodger does it to me all the time. You'd think I'd be used to it." She took a sip of her coffee.

They sat silently, sipping on their coffee. Gil was the first to finish, but Olivia followed suit. Gil swiped Olivia's mug. "I'll clean them. You go get your stuff." He shooed her.

She was going to argue, but decided against it. It's not every day a man offers to do dishes. She fled upstairs, entering her bedroom she hasn't slept in for weeks. She sighed, realizing that she hasn't actually even seen her husband in three days. Her job came first, Rodger, then her husband. That could sound awful to some people, but being a mother and crime scene investigator is what she did best. Being somebody's maid, did not appeal to her.

She pushed all her thoughts away, collecting her wool gloves and coat from her closet. She came back downstairs. Gil and Rodger were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting away. _Chatter bugs! Oh, wow. That wasn't corny._ She thought, rolling her eyes at her own unoriginal joke.

"Oh, Olivia. While you were showering, Rodger showed me your "collection" housed in your basement." Gil smirked, quickly glancing at Rodger. "You should have become an ichthyologist."

"I am." She mumbled, glaring at Rodger. Nobody but Rodger and Spencer knew about her fascination with fish. Well, until Rodger felt the need to blab to his fellow bug man. "Just call me Dr. Everheat, the fish nerd." She said dryly. "At least fish are far more fascinating that bugs." She boasted.

"Hey!" Rodger and Gil interjected simultaneously.

Olivia laughed, pulling on her gloves and coat. She picked up her crime kit. "Let's get going Gil." She said, heading toward the door. "And Rodger Isaac! If I come home to another mess, you will be in for it!" She scolded, giving him a serious glare.

Rodger smiled sheepishly, slowly getting out of his chair and out the kitchen. "Bye Mom! Bye Gil!" He said, running upstairs.

Olivia rolled her eyes, exiting her home. They were finally on the road to collecting their own humanly specimens that would remain under heavy observation for the next few days.


	7. Wonderwall

**I do not own CSI! (Olivia belongs to me though.)**

**Please review! Review, review, review. I love them looong time.**

**Wonderwall is a song by Oasis.**

**A/N: Oh snap. Poor Olivia! *Dramatic music* (You'll have to read to find out what I'm talking about!)**

Suspect number one on the list was Neil Roberts. A finger print form his left index finger was found on the second stall in the bathroom. Unfortunately, he had a bullet proof alibi for the evening of the Graham Twins' murders.

The next two suspects on their list (Brandon Park and Eddy Young) also had airtight alibis for that night. The two CSIs finally lucked out with the last three on their list. The last three had left finger prints on the sinks, walls, and stalls and had shaky alibis. Grissom and Everheart had requested that Freddy King, Hugh Harrison, and Kinsley Bradford came down to the station; lucky for them, they all had agreed to questioning.

Olivia had decided to question Freddy King, with his lawyer present, _of course. _While Gil was down the hall sitting in on the interrogation of Hugh Harrison. Olivia had chosen to question Freddy without an officer present (the guard was there, but he barely counted.); this is how she did it at her own station and this is the way it would be done in another station.

Olivia sat across the table from Freddy and his lawyer, silently flipping through a file that contained documents of his past with the deceased. Freddy had badly beaten the twins that lay in the morgue, now Olivia was curious to see if he decided to finish off the Graham twins.

"So Freddy, why do you get off on hurting little children?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

His lawyer muttered "You don't have to answer that" but Freddy scoffed at his lawyer's advice and decided to defend himself. "I only hurt kids, once! I beat up those two kids 'cause they were pissin' with my little brother! They always made fun of him for being too short or some stupid shit, so I showed them what it's like to be picked on!" He loudly defended himself, flailing his arms in the process. He almost hit his lawyer in the head.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, then placed two pictures in front of Freddy; Oscar and Aaron Graham on slabs. Freddy looked at the picture as if he couldn't comprehend what had been placed before him. He looked to Olivia with a look of anger and disgust. "You think I popped them two kids? Oh hell no lady! Look, I may have roughed 'em up but I didn't kill the little bastards, even if they did deserve it." He spat, coiling his hands into fists.

"Freddy, let me be honest here. You are looking really good for this crime here. Your prints were found inches away from the body, you obviously have a nasty temper, and you have a violent past with the deceased! All the jury is going to see is a sick, twisted child molester and will throw you away for life!" She fumed, leaning forward in her chair.

Freddy's nostrils flared, his eyes were ablaze with hate for the woman sitting in front of him. "You're a fucking sick bitch! I don't fuck little boys!" He screeched, slamming his fists on the table. His lawyer flinched away from him.

Gil was finished questioning Hugh Harrison (Who's alibi happened to finally check out. He was with a male hooker on the night of the Graham Twins murders. Hugh's wife wasn't too thrilled.) and decided to watch Olivia's interview behind the glass. He was watching, listening and reading Freddy's real file that had just come in. This file had almost everything he did in his life, good and bad. Gil was skimming through Freddy's extensive file and stumbled across a psychological evaluation.

_He's been to a mental hospital. _Gil thought, skimming through the evaluation. His eyes stopped at this paragraph: _Freddy exhibits a grand dislike toward women; especially women who have authority over him, are over-bearing or disrespect/decline him. I'd advice to any police station (He's been arrested in the past, so I suspect it will happen again.) that the officer questioning Freddy is __male__. If Freddy feels threatened by a woman, he will react quite violently. _

Following the psychologist's report, were images of three women all of whom pissed off Freddy in some way and paid a heavy price. One of the girls had refused oral sex in an alleyway so he smashed her head into a brick wall. He was only fourteen years old. At the age of sixteen he viciously raped and beat two girls who refused to have a three way with him.

"Shit! I need to get Liv out of there—"He stopped, when he heard a crash; it was too late.

Freddy had leapt across the table with out-stretched hands that meet with her throat, and squeezed tightly. They had ended falling to the floor, while his lawyer was screaming his lungs out (How manly.), the guard at the door sprinted to the tussle commencing on the floor. Before the guard managed to arrest Freddy, Olivia delivered a hard kick to his genitals, causing him to let go and scream like a wounded animal.

Olivia took many short, rapid breathes, trying to catch her breath. She managed to scoot away from her assailant while the guard had him pinned face down against the cement floor. Olivia put her head back, letting it rest against the wall; her chest aching from how much heaving she's been doing. Before Freddy even got the cuffs slapped on him, Gil was in the room and by her side.

"Liv, are you okay?" He rapidly questioned, kneeling in front of her.

She moved her head forward and smiled. "I'm fine. It was just a little tussle." She laughed faintly. Her head was beginning to throb.

"Damn, I'm sorry Liv. I should have brought in the file about him sooner, instead of looking through it first I—" Olivia held up a hand for him to stop.

"It's not your fault Gil. I shouldn't have pissing him off so badly. It was obvious that he had anger issues, I shouldn't have pressed his buttons." She paused, feeling light headed. "But, thanks for your concern Double G." She gave a grateful grin and began to pull herself up. She really didn't want to be stuck in the corner of an interrogation room for any longer.

She was a little wobbly, but Gil kept her steady by gently holding onto her arms. "Easy," He muttered, letting go of her arms. Her first few steps were fine, but as she neared the door she lost balance, as the room around her began to spin. Gil caught her from colliding with the floor once again. He led her to the seat where Freddy's lawyer was sitting in.

"You need to stay still for a few moments." He gently demanded.

"Fine, I'll give it a few minutes. We still have another suspect who needs questioned."

In less than five minutes, Olivia was up and out the interrogation door. Gil was trailing close behind her, in case she lost balance once again. "Hey Gil, I need to go into your office for a minute. I hid all my stuff in there and I need some Tylenol." She said, glancing back at him.

"Why didn't you put your stuff in an empty locker in the locker room?" He asked, opening his office door.

"Your room is closer to where I usually reside, so I put it in here." She gave him a coy grin.

She kneeled down next to her stuff and began to rummage through it. She finally found it, hiding at the bottom of her bag. She pulled it out but lost balance and ended up on her butt. Gil chuckled at the expression on her face; she was pissed, but trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, haha, Mr. Chuckles. How about you give me a hand or would you like to laugh it up some more?" She asked crossly.

Gil offered a hand that she gladly accepted, and he helped pull herself up to her full stature of five foot, nine inches. She lost her balance a bit, from the abrupt change in heights. Only this time, Gil caught her by the waist and their face were inches apart. _I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all, you're my wonderwall._ Lyrics from Oasis's song "Wonderwall" echoed through her mind. She felt her heart swell, to the point of almost bursting; she wanted more than anything to stay like this for an eternity.

"Thanks Gil." She took a step away, popping two Tylenol.

She was appalled by her own somewhat lusty thoughts. She knew it was natural, but she had a husband and wouldn't ever go behind his back, not even for Gil Grissom…or would she?


End file.
